Dev Ravada
Dev Ravada is a smuggler and member of the Hunting Party, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Dev became a notorious smuggler in the criminal underworld known to be able to smuggle nearly anything to anywhere. One time he flew a drunken congressman out of Suriname on the same plane as ninety pounds of black tar heroin. Regicide Prologue: Pros & Cons Dev was contacted by Regis Tyne to join Jackie Estacado's team. He's reluctant to shut down his operations and go exclusive with Jackie for a whole year. Dev is worried that over that year, he would lose all his clients. Regis says that they will have serious jobs for him every week and suggests Dev to lets his brother Bobby run his operations for a year. Dev refuses, saying that he's brother could never be able to run his operations. Seeing that this is his final answer, Regis tells Dev to open a nearby shipment of cigars from Cuba. Dev complies and orders Bobby to open the crate. When Bobby opens the crate, they're shocked to find a Darkling inside, which ate all the cigars. Regis explains that this is what happens to people who disappoint his employer. Not seeing any other choice, Dev decides to join Jackie's team. Together with Regis, Vike, Kash O'Neal and Leonard Kim they meet with Jackie himself. He shows them his Darkness powers and explains that for the next year they will be tracking down, stealing and destroying number of statues, which are capable to to house the awareness of the Sovereign. He also forbids anyone to enter New York while working or during downtime. Bog Dev together with Jackie and Regis travelled to Port Gillespie in order to retrieve one of the Sovereign's statues. Claiming that they're archaeologists they wanted to investigate the ruins located in the swamp. To do this they met with a local guide Candace Cypress. Candace tells her encounter with the Bog, a mystical creature that roams the swamp and because of this refuses to return to the swamp. She expresses hostility to them, believing that they were sent by an oil company that wants to buy the swamp. Regis tries to reassure her that they're just archaeologist and have no connection to the oil company. Candace doesn't believe them and refuses to take them to a temple in the middle of the swamp. Failing to convince her, Jackie and the group leaves, but decides to secretly follow her. He then orders Dev and Regis to stay put in the car if Candace somehow manages to slip him. When Candace returns to her store, Regis and Dev decide confront her about the whereabouts of Jackie. Regis and Dev questioned Candace as to what happened to Jackie. Candace says that the Bog drowned Jackie. They refuse to believe that Jackie is dead and insists Candace to take them to the temple. Suddenly, a grenade is thrown into the store. The group manages to evade the explosion, but Regis and Dev is knocked out. After Jackie returns from the swamp, he and Regis takes Dev to ER as he's still knocked out. The Hunting Party Dev together with Jackie travelled to Maputo in Mozambique, where they buy and destroy another statue of the Sovereign. They then travel to Saltillo in Mexico were they tracked down another statue and meet up with the rest of the team. Regis declares that they have managed to destroy sixty percent of the Sovereign statues in the world. He reveals that the next statue, which was retrieve by American army from late Saddam Hussein is being kept by the USA government in Fort Knox. The team asks if Dev can get them into the Fort Knox to which he reassures them that he can. The team pretends to be a civilian pyrotechnics specialist and plant explosives around the base. As the team waits outside in the van, Jackie goes to destroy the statue. When he opens the container, Sovereign statues begins to glow. Unable to destroy the statue without making noise, Jackie decides to bring it to the van. He's noticed by the military who open fire on him. Jackie ignores them and brings the statue to the van. As the team escapes, they detonate explosives in the base. This causes Jackie to fall out the van. The team decide to leave him behind, knowing that he can take care of himself. Kash then proceeds to camouflage their van into a delivery truck in order to escape police. As they decide what to do with missing Jackie, The Sovereign contacts them through the statue. The team want to destroy the statue, but Dev first wants to hear his proposition. Sovereign wants the team to walk away and let this be settled between Estacado and him. In return the Sovereign will double their payment. Kim isn't convinced, having heard how he manipulates and double crosses others for his own agenda. Kim and Vike then attack the Sovereign, but are quickly knocked out. Leonard then reveals to have attached a C-4 to the Sovereign's back. He quickly tells Kash to stop the van, forcing Sovereign to fly through the front windshield. Kim then activates the explosives and destroys the statue. Alkonost The team travelled to New Jersey to obtain a Sovereign statue from a human trafficker turned art collector, Vasily Martynov. Dev knows the Russian quite well and assures them that Vasily has quit his life as a trafficker. On their way to meet the art collector, Jackie practices with his Darkness powers by conjuring a spider. This scares Dev who is afraid of spiders. Suddenly, Jackie sees the same kids from his dream. He stops the van and chases after them into an alleyway only to find nothing there. At the Vasily's mansion, the art collector greets them and has a dinner with the team. Jackie dislikes Vasily, but is more interest in his bodyguard Arvo. Martynov calms Jackie down by saying that Argo is deaf and only focuses on the biggest threats he sees. Argo is then sent to prepare the statue. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to a restroom. As the team leaves, Jackie decides to comeback to the mansion and free the children, that Vasily keeps. Dev explains that they're all criminals and its Vasily's business what he does, not theirs. Jackie still decides to go through with his plan and leaves. As they reach the plane, they're stopped by Vasily who has betrayed them. He reveals that he wasn't selling the statue, but buying their boss. Dev reveals to have betrayed the team and sold out to Martynov months ago, setting this all up in order to trap Jackie. They then seize the team's guns and personal belongings. As Dev leaves, Kim promises to kill him for what he did. When Dev reaches his private island, he finds in his room a giant Darkling Spider. It's implied that he's killed by the Darkling. Personality Dev is a crooked smuggler who could smuggle anything for the right amount of money. He didn't like to be threatened and was more then willing to betray Jackie for this. Trivia * Dev suffered from Arachnophobia, the irrational fear of spiders. * Dev is the first member of the Hunting Party to betray Jackie. Gallery Teamm7.jpg|Regis trying to convince Dev to join Jackie's team Teamm8.jpg|Dev finding a Darkling Swamp14.jpg|Dev with Regis and Jackie in Port Gillespie Knox22.jpg|Dev with Jackie buying Sovereign's statues Knox28.jpg|Dev wanting to hear Sovereign's proposition Alkonost5.jpg|Dev talking with Jackie while flying their private plane Alkonost10.jpg|Dev scared by the Darkling Spider Alkonost6.jpg|Dev betraying his team Alkonost38.jpg|Dev attacked by a Darkling Spider Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased